


Safe and Sound

by Destinyrays023



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Love Poems, POV Female Character, Poetry, angsty, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/Destinyrays023
Summary: Since everyone's obsessing over RQ being PD...here's a small poem of Sadie missing Lars!





	Safe and Sound

I wonder if you miss me   
Like how I miss you

I lie awake at night   
Staring at the moon's blue light  
Wishing I could make it right  
And see you once again in broad daylight

Somewhere in the cosmos  
There's a force  
The force I need and want  
You, Lars of the Stars

For I yearn to hold you close  
My love for you was always opaque  
After heart ache and break  
Everything became a quake  
When you left the Earth, and I  
In vain

I hope for your return daily  
Tears travel out my black colored eyes   
And cries escape the broken tune I sing on stage

Hoping to one day see your face in the Crowd  
Applauding and cheering  
For the broken girl   
Who only wants you home  
Safe and sound.


End file.
